It Started As Girl's Night
by FaeQueen84
Summary: It did, really, and then the boys showed up. Rating for sexual humor


It started as Girl's Night

Same world as everything else.

It started out as a girls' night, then the boys showed up.

Disclaimer: I don't own 'em, I'm just a spoony bard

Girl's Night had been Ino's idea. She had recently moved from her parent' house into a small apartment and wanted to have a party. Of course, her father was still unusually overprotective and once he made mention of perhaps attending her party, Ino decided on a 'no boys' policy.

So Saturday night at eight, Ino, Sakura (just back from a six month long mission to the Snow Country), Hinata, Tenten, and Temari (who was in town visiting as ambassador), met in Ino's new apartment. Ino had purchased a few games, and quite a bit of sake for the occasion. Tenten brought a movie with her, Hinata came burdened with bags full of snacks, and both Sakura and Temari came armed with more booze.

The girls settled themselves around Ino's living room, each with a cup of sake.

"You have no idea how nice it is to not be around boys right now." Sakura sighed and took a sip of sake.

"You just spent six months with Mr. Naïve and Mr. Can't keep His Pants On didn't you." Tenten leaned into the loveseat she shared with Ino. Sakura curled in an armchair and Hinata and Temari lounge don pillows on the floor.

"Yeah. Between the two of them I thought my brain would explode. Kiba's a total pervert to begin with and even though Naruto doesn't really understand the context of half the things he says, Jiraiya definitely had a bad influence on him. And I never, never, want to go on a mission with Kiba that lasts longer than a month again."

"Why?" Temari was on her second sake.

"He'll tell you when your period starts, even if you don't know it yet."

Hinata laughed. "Yes, he does that. I've been on his team for years so I'm used to it by now."

"Ug. Ino shuddered. "Weird. If he can smell that, what else can he smell?"

"All sorts of things."

Ino blushed.

"Yes, those sorts of things too." Hinata blushed as well. "But I don't really know to what extent. I can't bring myself to ask."

The girls changed into pajamas, chatted and caught up on what had been happening lately when Tenten spotted the stack of games.

"What's this? Truth or Drink?" she pulled the deck of cards out and flipped one over. "Ino,I think you got a winner here." She sat back in her seat and shuffled the cards. "Rules said we take turns drawing a card. You have to read the question out loud, and if you rfuse to snaswer, you have to drink as many shots of sake as indicaded on the card." She handed the deck to Sakura who picked up the top card.

"Wait, before I read the question, does the person drawing the card answer the question or does everyone?"

"I-I think it might b-be a good idea for ev-everyone to answer." Hinata stuttered. "That way everyone gets to answer the same questions."

"Great idea Hinata!" Ino grinned at the girl sitting near her feet.

Sakura flipped the card and read the question silently to herself. "Ok. Question is, are you still a virgin? Refusal to answer requires a single shot." She set the card down separate from the rest of the pile. "Yes, I am."

Temari, who sat on the other side of her, next to Hinata on the floor, blushed. "No, I am not." She blushed harder and refused to meet anyone's gaze and Ino giggled.

"Shikamaru?" she asked, one eyebrow raised. Temari gave no answer, only elbowing Hinata in attempt to move on.

"Y-yes I'm a virgin." Hinata blushed, as ususal, at the idea of intimacy.

"Me too." Ino said.

"Seriously?" temari sat upright and looked at Ino in surprise. "I thought for sure you and that Akamichi kid were together."

"What? No! Chouji and I are-"

"Just friends." Sakura finished for her, giving her a raised eyebrow.

"Yes. Tenten?"

Hmm?"

"You have been steadily turning red since the question started going around." Ino sipped some sake and nudged Tenten with her knee.

"No I'm not."

"yes you are. Look at her isn't she-"

"No I'm not, as in No, I'm not a virgin. I'm not saying anything else about it right now." Tenten sipped her sake to hide her growing blush.

Temari took the cards form Sakura. She flipped the top card and began to read. "Who (not counting family) was the first person of the opposite sex you saw naked? No answer is a shot. Well that's easy. Shikamaru." She turned to Hinata, who giggled and glanced around the room. All four of the girls responded at once.

"Kiba."

"Am I the only person to not have seen him naked?" Temari asked.

"Give it time."Hinata accepted the deck from Temari and flipped the next card. "You will. Even if you don't really want to. You will." Hinata's cheeks were slightly red from drinking and she read the card she flipped. "Who would you have sex with?" Hinata blushed. "Um, refusal to answer is two shots. "Hinata set the card down and poured herself two shot, swallowing them quickly before turning to Ino.

"wait, who WOULD I or who do I WANT to?" Ino clarified.

"The card says who would you. So who would you be willing to I suppose." Temari shrugged.

Ino thought for a moment. "Well, I suppose if I had to, and it didn't matter if I wanted it or not, I would be WILLING to sleep with my team mates." Temari raised an eyebrow. And Sakura gave her a disbelieving loo.

"I can understand Shikamaru, I mean a least he's smart."

"And very good looking" Temari added. "Not to mention well hung."

"Temari!" Sakura shot the blonde a look. "I don't want to now, really. But ok, I can understand Shikamaru, but you're saying you would be willing to have sex with Chouji?"

Ino blushed. "Well yes. He's a great guy. He's smart and funny, knows how to cook. And I know exactly what you're all thinking. He's not really that fat either. He's got a bit of a belly but the rest of him is all muscle."

"And that is exactly why I thought you two were already having sex." Temari giggled.

"Shut up. We all know who your answer will be when it's your turn. And speaking of turns, Tenten?" Ino poked the brunette sitting next to her. "Who would you sleep with?"

Tenten looked into her cup of sake. "Well, the person I WOULD sleep with is the person I AM sleeping with." The girls giggled. "And that's Neji."

"I knew it!" Sakura set her cup of sake down and slammed her fist on the coffee table. "Pay up Ino! I believe you owe me fifty ryou."

"You had a bet?" Tenten asked incredulously.

"Damn right we did." Ino stood and went over to a drawer, pulling out a small pouch and tossing it to Sakura. "The bet was that neither of you would admit it unless you were caught mid-coitus."

"I bet that one of these days at least you would say something." Sakura grinned. "So, how long?"

"What?"

"How long have you and Neji been sleeping together?" Sakura clarified.

"Oh um, about a year." Tenten blushed again. "Can we change the subject? I believe it's Sakura's turn to answer."

"Who WOULD I sleep with? Ummm." Sakura trailed off, muttering something under her breath that no one else could hear.

"I think that for making her answer un-hearable, Sakura should have to take a shot." Tenten grinned evilly.

Ino poured the shot and all four girls stared at Sakura until she accepted the drink, swallowing it in one go. "So who popped into your head Forehead? Which one of our boys makes you all warm and gooey inside? Hmm?"

Sakura muttered something again.

"Another shot you say?" Ino poured again, and Sakura drank.

"Do I still have to answer if I took two shots?" She asked.

"Yes."Hinata giggled. "The shots are punishment for not making your answer clear. Who Sakura?"

"Naruto." Sakura whispered, refusing to meet anyone's eyes. She turned beet red and looked down into her lap.

"Naruto? As in loud mouthed, screws everything up, complete idiot Naruto?" Ino sat forward in shock. "But you said you'd never ever ever be interested in him!"

Temari came to Sakura's rescue. "And I'm sleeping with Shikamaru. Though I'm sure you all knew that."

"Oh we knew." Hinata answered. "He doesn't' go around bragging about it, but everyone knew."

Temari cocked her head. "If he didn't' brag about it, then how does everyone know?"

"Kiba." Hinata shrugged. "He kinda announced it to us one day at lunch. Shikamaru was late, and when he showed up, Kiba got this look on his face and turned and asked Shikamaru to shower before coming to hang out with him if he was going to be doing _that_ with you beforehand."

"Oh. Well, um. God, that Inuzuka really is a pervert!" Temari emptied her sake cup and refilled it, passing along the bottle for the rest of the girls.

Ino tookt he cards and flipped one. ""Who was your first kiss? Penalty is a shot." Ino set the card down. "I haven't been kissed. Tenten?"

"Neji."

Sakura took a shot and looked to Temari.

"His name was Hanzo, a sand nin, and I was maybe fourteen. He kissed me after my Gennin exam."

Hinata blushed when Temari nudged her. "I kissed Kiba, but it was for a mission, so I don't know if it counts."

"It counts." Ino answered. Tenten took the cards and flipped one.

"This one's a little different. It says 'I have never seen my sensei naked.' And if you have, you must take a shot." Tenten reached for the bottle of sake and poured a shot. She drank it, looked at the bottle and took a long pull from it. "Trust me, if you had seen it, you'd want more than one shot too." And she laughed.

"That bad?" Sakura poured her own shot. "Wait, does it count if he was still wearing the mask?"

Tenten laughed again. "Not that it was that bad per se, just that whehn I saw it, let's just leave it as it was mentally scarring. And since no one ever sees Kakashi without his mask, it still counts if he was wearing it."

Sakura drank her shot. Temari declined a shot, laughing as she passed the bottle to Hinata, who did pour a shot.

"At least my sensei is female and my seeing her naked is for bathing purposes." She smirked, the edge of booze taking away her stutter and shyness.

Ino drank as well, giving a simple "I've seen Hinata's sensei naked as well. I walked in on them."

Sakura took the cards form Tenten. "So when you saw your sensei naked he wasn't alone?"

"No." Ino shuddered a bit. "I saw him naked, in the middle of sex, with Kurenai."

"I've walked in on them too.' Hinata said. "As a matter of fact, the first time all three of us,, me, Shino, and Kiba, walked in on them, Shino and I had to drag Kiba away because he wanted to watch. I was so embarrassed. And they were so, so, _involved_ with each other they never noticed us there." She blushed hard, remembering the sight of Asuma leaning over a naked Kurenai, who had her legs wrapped around his waist.

"Well at least Kakashi's nudity can be chalked up to medical reasons." Sakura said. She flipped a card. "Tell a dirty fantasy. Penalty is five shots. Ino, where did you get these cards?"

"At the game shop downtown. Tell or drink."

"How in detail do I have to go?"

"However in detail your fantasy is." Temari answered.

"Crap." Sakura face palmed herself. "Five shots? Crap. We should have played Embarrassed."

"What's embarrassed?" Tenten asked.

"Kiba made it up. You tell funny stories about how someone got embarrassed, and the funniest ne wins. I got a few great ones on our mission."

"Well maybe we'll play that later. Come on Sakura. Fantasy or drink." Ino shifted further into the loveseat she shared with Tenten.

"Okay, I'll tell the fantasy." All the girls giggled. "You know how on the really cold nights you double up in sleeping rolls?" the girls nodded. "Somehow I always end up with Naruto. And he's a complete gentleman about it. He never tries to put his hands places or rub against me. And I wish he would." Sakura's cheeks flamed. "Only in the fantasy, there are no other teammates around and it's just us."

Temari got a dreamy kind of look in her eyes. "I've always wanted to make love on the cloud watching hill."

"Awww!"

Hinata blushed to the roots of her hair when it became her turn. "um, there's one. It was actually a dream I had once. ONCE! And I kinda liked it." She fiddled with her sake cup and looked at the floor. "I was blindfolded and Sh-shino a-and Kiba were _touching_ me."

Temari's eyebrows rose. "Touching you how?"

"Um, um,um."

"Oh don't make her answer; you'll give her an aneurism if she thinks about it too hard." Tenten threw a pillow at Temari. "Ino, it's your turn."

"Go ahead Tenten, I'm just gonna pour myself five shots."

"Oh you wuss!" Temari threw the pillow at Ino. "Even Miss Good and Proper had a fantasy she shared. And SHE had TWO guys in hers!"

"Still drinking." Ino answered, finishing pouring the last shot. She slammed them in quick succession and looked at Tenten.

"I'll tell." She blushed. "Have any of you ever actually read those perverted books Kakashi always reads?" the other four girls responded in the negative. Tenten blushed again. "I have. And in the books there's a chapter on oral sex. Um, that's when instead of just having sex, you use your mouth."

"You mean a blowjob?" Hinata asked innocently. "Or do you mean you want him to do it to you?"

"Hinata! I didn't know you knew about things like that!" Tenten blushed. "And both. "

"That's called a sixty-nine."

"Hinata!"

"What? Remember that one of my teammates is Mr. No Pants. Due to his clan's weirdness, I have been thoughrolly verbally educated on many different kinds of sex acts. Did you know that his mom has two men she calls her mates? And Hana has two girlfriends, but it won't be until she picks a man that she takes over? They have 'packs' within the clan and it's very common, almost expected really, that pack members are sexually active with all other pack members regardless of gender."

"Really?" Temari sat up from lounging against Sakura's chair. "They all do it together?"

"I'm fairly sure. There was one time when he showed up for a mission all anxious to get out of the village and when I asked why he told me that he'd just seen a parental sandwich with his mom being bread and he needed to get the image out of his head. I'm not quite sure exactly what that means and I'm not sure I want to."

"Says the girl who had dirty fantasies about both of her teammates together."

Hinata just blushed and Temari took the cards.

"Tell an embarrassing story about yourself. Penalty is three shots." She set the card down. "Ok, the first time I got my period I didn't know what it was. So I freaked out and dint say anything to anyone. My sensei was male so I didn't feel comfortable asking him why I was bleeding from _there_. We were out on a mission and on the way home so I figured I'd just wait and go to the hospital. The flow had gotten heavy enough it had leaked down my leg and Gaara stops, turns to our sensei and tells him I'm injured. I tried to deny it but he pointed to the blood on my legs. My sensei pulled me aside and asked me all kinds of questions about the supposed injury until it dawned on him what was happening. I spent thirty minutes completely horrified as it was explained to me and both of my brothers what a period was."

All the girls giggled. Hinata cleared her throat. "Last time I went on a mission with Kiba and Shino, we stopped at a hot springs. Each room had their own bath and while the boys were out, I decided to take a bath. I must have fallen asleep, and when I woke up, both Kiba and Shino are in the other side of the bath. Neither of them had noticed I was there. Shino apologized and offered to leave. But when Kiba noticed I was there, he made me come sit by them and even offered to wash my back."

"That doesn't' surprise me." Chuckled Sakura. "I can actually see it. Did he offer to wash Shino's back too?"

"Yes. I didn't dare get out until they did so they wouldn't see me naked."

"So it's okay to see them naked but not the other way around?"

"I closed my eyes. And It's Ino's turn."

"Shikamaru and Chouji walked in on me baking cookies and singing along with my Ipod."

"What's so embarrassing about that?" Sakura asked. "We've all seen it."

"I was baking in my underpants singing 'Hunk of Burning love' and dancing along. They thought it was so funny they still reenact it if I even mention the word cookies."

"Oh poo." Tenten waved her off. "Lee walked in on me and Neji at the 'final' moment. Neji fell off the bed and I just sat there, naked, sweaty, sticky and dazed until Neji finally found his pants and threw a sheet on me."

"Sticky?" Sakura asked.

"You'll understand when you do it." Temari answered.

"So it's my turn then right?" All the girls nodded. "My washing machine broke once and I ran out of underpants before it got fixed. I also ran out of pants and had to wear a skirt."

"Oh no." Ino giggled. "I can see where this is going."

"Shut up. My story. Well of course it had to be the windiest day to even think about wearing a skirt, let alone a skirt without anything under it."

"who did you flash?" Tenten asked.

"Ug. Kakashi and Gai. I ran into them on the bridge and WHOOSH! There went my skirt the moment I went to say hello. Gai turned this funny red color and Kakashi grinned at me and says 'So you're a natural pink.' I almost died."

Hinata took the cards next. She flipped it, but before she could read the question a loud knock sounded on the door.

"I'll get it." Ino leaped from the couch, giggling as she alsot fell over from the amount of sake she had drank. She opened the door to find all of the guys standing on her doorstep.

"It was Kiba's idea." Shikamaru said as he pushed past her, his arms loaded with bags. "So we've come to party crash." Chouji pushed past and gave her an apologetic smile, his arms held bottles of sake.

She held the door as each of the boys entered her apartment, all of them bringing food or drink of some sort. Even lee joined them, carrying a twenty four pack of soda for himself.

"What the hell are you girls doing?" Shikamaru looked at the small circle of slightly inebriated girls.

"Oh good. You guys can play too!" Temari jumped from her seat and grabbed her boyfriend's arm. "Help me move the circle out so we can fit you all. And you have to change. It's pajama's you know." Shikamaru took in his girlfriend's attire. She was wearing an old shirt of his and a pair of very short shorts.

"Woman, how is my shirt considered pajamas?" he was confused when all the girls burst into giggles.

Neji picked up an empty sake bottle. "How much have you girls drank?"

Tenten was also wearing her boyfriend's shirt and a pair of panties. "Enough to be playing truth or drink." She answered, helping him move the small couch. "And it's fun. You should play."

Once bodies and pillows had been shifted, Temari looked around and smacked her boyfriend's arm. "I said pajamas!" You guys have five minutes to be wearing what you would to bed before I hurt you all!"

Shikamaru shook his head and began stripping down to his boxers. No one had to tell Kiba twice and he was stripped bare in moments and back to comfortably lounging on a quilt. Neji attempted to stay as he was until Tenten leaned over and whispered something in his ear that made him turn red and begin stripping. The other guys looked skeptical, but followed suit soon after, leaving the only boy in a shirt Chouji, who insisted that he left it on to sleep.

"Hinata wasn't it your turn to read a card?"

"Yes." She looked at the card in her hand. "And just so the boys know, everyone has to answer or drink. This one says 'I have never had a dirty thought about a teammate. If you have had a dirty thought about a teammate, you must take two shots." Hinata poured two shots and drank them, making both Kiba and Shino raise their eyebrows at each other in question. She handed the bottle of Sake to Kiba. "You may as well drink, we all know you're a pervert and have probably had dirty thoughts about everyone in this room."

"Hey! I- wait- your right." And Kiba drank. He passed the bottle to Chouji who drank, so did Ino, Neji, and Tenten. When she handed the bottle to Naruto, he blinked.

"What do you mean by dirty thoughts?" He asked.

"See what I mean? Mr. Naïve." Sakura muttered. "You know, dirty stuff, like what's in those books Jiraiya writes."

"Oh, well I've never read any of them."

"Tenten has."

"Hinata!"

"You have read them?" Neji turned to her in question.

"Yes." She muttered.

Naruto thought for a moment and then drank, passing the bottle to Sakura who drank and passed it on. Temari ended up being the only not to drink, her team was her an her brothers. Kiba took the cards form Hinata.

"Who, in the room, would you like to have sex with. Penalty is three shots. What the hell? You girls think I'm perverted and you play games like this?" Kiba actually blushed from head to toe and poured himself three shots, passing the bottle to Chouji.

"Ino." He muttered.

"Well there you go Ino."

"What?"

"Maybe we should catch the boys up on what they missed so far what do you think Ino-pig?" Sakura asked sweetly. Ino glared at her before grinning evilly.

"Oh yes, let's. we can start with that fantasy of yours Forehead."

"You all told fantasies?" Kiba sat up. "And I missed it?"

Hinata giggled. "Yup. Sakura want's Naruto to feel her up," Sakura blushed beet red and buried her face in her hands. " Temari wants to have sex on Shikamaru's cloud watching hill." Shikamaru gave Temari a surprised look. " Ino wouldn't share, and Tenten wants to sixty-nine." Neji looked at her curiously but she just shook her head and blushed.

"And you?" Did you share as well?" Shino's rich dark voice made her jump, since she'd forgotten he was sitting behind her.

"Um…"

"Yes she did." Sakura lifted her head.

Tenten caught the 'payback' tone of the pinkette's voice and joined in. "Yeah, Hinata had a very, very, dirty fantasy."

"Oh please don't!" Hinata cried.

"But you busted us out." Temari grinned. "Why shouldn't we do the same to you?"

"Well that was before the guys showed up and please don't!" Hinata begged.

"Aw, come on Hinata." Kiba put an arm around her shoulders. "You can tell."

"I would prefer she didn't'" Neji muttered. "And since it's my turn to answer., it would be Tenten."

"Damn right." She said proudly. "And it would be you."

Lee cried in happiness and announced that there wasn't anyone in the group he wanted to sleep with, but he was seeing a lovely young woman who ran a seamstress shop. Naruto claimed that his love for Sakura made her the only woman he wanted. Sakura drank her three shots. Temari and Shikamaru indicated each other, Hinata drank and Shino muttered something so unintelegable that he was forced to drink by everyone else.

"Until you say it clearly, each time you mumble you have to take a shot. They did it to me earlier." Sakura informed him

"This is highly unfair" Shino complained.

"Rules."

He sighed. "Them." And he waved his hand in the direction of his teammates and took the cards form Kiba.

"Tell a secret about the person sitting to your right. Hinata is a terrible drunk."

"I am not!"

"You are. When you drink, you say perverted things, and last time, you attempted to strip nude and run through Konoha. Kiba and I barely were able to stop you. And the time before that, you quite loudly, and to everyone's embarrassment, informed your father that if you had it your way, both Kiba and I would be spending the night in your bed."

Hinata blushed hard. "Oh well. Never mind then. I am a terrible drunk."

"I thought we promised to never bring that up?" Kiba asked.

"It was necessary to make my point."

Chouji studied Shino for a moment. "Shino likes butterflies just because they are pretty."

"Chouji is afraid of spiders." Ino said.

"Ino wants to have sex with Chouji." Tenten continued.

"You are drunk." Neji told her.

"Yes. And you will be soon. Your turn. Tell them a secret about me." Tenten batted her eyelashes at Neji and made him laugh.

"You asked for it. Tenten screams when she comes." Tenten looked at him horrified, but he smirked.

Sakura snorted in laughter. "Neji carries Tenten's dirty panties with him on missions."

"I do not."

"You did once."

"I did not."

"You did so." Shino joined in. "I was there when they fell out. Blue lace right?"

"I did not put them in my pack"

"Then explain how they got there." Sakura challenged.

"I don't know." He muttered.

"Blue lace? The ones I bought for our anniversary? Oh. Um. I think that might have been my fault." Tenten blushed again. "You were going on that mission early the next morning, and I stuck my underwear in your pack so when you found them, you would think of me." She explained.

"I see." Neji nodded.

Naruto looked at Sakura. "Sakura talks in her sleep."

"I do not."

"You do too! Well talking might be an over statement. You make these little noises that sound like their supposed to be words."

Temari grinned, "Naruto doesn't know what to do with a woman." She stated.

"Hey, it has to be a secret. That's common knowledge." Kiba said.

"Ok then, Naruto hasn't tried to kiss Sakura because he thinks he isn't good enough for her."

"Temari has not yet told her brother about her relationship with Shikamaru." Lee informed them.

"Lee uses girl's body wash." Kiba shrugged. "Dude, you smell like strawberries."

"Kiba is a virgin." Hinata finished.

A few more rounds of cards, mass embarrassment and a lot of sake later, the group realized that it was before midnight, and they were almost out of alcohol. A mad dash for clothing followed, and in their drunken state, no one seemed to notice that many of them weren't wearing the right clothes. Sakura wore Naruto's orange pants and her oversized sleeping shirt. Temari managed to find a pair of Ino's jeans that she pulled on under Shikamaru's button up shirt ne pajamas she was wearing. Shikamaru himself wore a t-shirt that may have been his or Shino's, neither was quite sure, but both had t shirts. He'd managed to grab Kiba's pants. Hinata went as she was, in her overly fuzzy lavender lounge pants and white tank top. Kiba had stolen a pair of Ino's pajama pants, and was being laughed at by Chouji, who'd only had to pull on his pants, about the pink butterflies they sported. Tenten had snagged Sakura's shorts and she wore them under Neji's shirt. Neji had pulled his own clothes back on and Ino wore her black satin pajamas with button top. Naruto was left wearing Shino's pants and his own shirt.

They'd stumbled out the door and down the street to the nearby bar. It would be open for a few more hours, and by now, the group had caught a second wind, the fresh air sobering them slightly.

"Kiba I can't believe you left the house wearing those pants." Shino shook his head.

"Well Shikamaru is wearing mine." He answered.

"You know we look like we all just fell out of bed." Naruto said. "Except for Neji. He still looks as pristine as ever." He laughed. "Hey Neji, couldn't you have at least messed up your hair?"

"No."

Tenten leaned on his shoulder. "You could loosen up and have some fun you know."

"I will if you take down your hair." He answered simply.

"Now your drunk." She laughed. Ok. Hold on a sec guys." Tenten stopped and waited for the group to do the same.

"What's up Tenten?" Lee asked.

"Ino, take a note, since you love bets so much. Neji says he'll loosen up and have fun if I let my hair down." Tenten reached for her head. "I just wanted it noted so if he tries to complain later, you all heard it."

"It's noted." Ino said as Tenten let loose her buns. "Hell if that was all it took to get Neji to loosen up, I would have raided your apartment for all your hair stuff years ago." Tenten laughed and dragged Neji to catch up with the rest of the group.

They made their way to the bar laughing. Other patrons looked at them slightly alarmed when Hinata burst the doors open.

"Let's get this party started!" She yelled, heading directly for the bar.

They ordered drinks, Hinata springing for the first round, and grabbed a table. The music was loud and the bar, being a favorite for local shinobi, was crowded. They settled themselves around the table in almost the same seating positions they'd had in Ino's apartment.

"We should have gone out to begin with." Ino stated. "Not that the card game wasn't fun but this is more like a party."

"Hey look, isn't that Hinata's dad?" Sakura pointed to the dance floor. There was Haishi, dancing with Hinata's mother, and both were quite obviously drunk.

"Yes, and there's Ino's parents. And Chouji's, and, hey did all our parents go out and party because we weren't home?" Asked Kiba. "Even my mom, Hanzo and Hiro are here."

Hinata squeezed herself from between her two male teammates, slipping under the table and onto the dance floor. She made her way over to her parents, the beat of the music getting her attention.

"We need to stop her." Shino muttered. "We were forbidden to get her drunk again after the last time."

"Got it." Ino stood from the table. And joined Hinata on the dance floor, grabbing her wrist and steering her away from her parents. "Let's dance Hinata!"

The two of them danced the rest of the song before running back to their table. "Come on you guys!" Ino grabbed her teammates hands, Temari helping, Hinata yanking Shino to his feet. Soon they had the entire group on the floor. They danced, and they drank until a slow song started. Shikamaru pulled Temari close while everyone else headed back to the table.

"They're so cute together." Ino sighed, watching her friend and his girl on the floor. She seemed like she was going to elaborate, but their table was suddenly shadowed by Hinata's parents.

"Are you all having a good time?" Haishi asked, a drunken smile plastered on his features.

"Yes uncle." Neji managed not to slur his words, but Hinata giggled.

"Hinata, are you drunk?" Her father gave her a skeptical look and blinked, trying to focus his eyes.

"Um. No?" she answered, giggling again.

"That's great sweetie." Hinata's mother smiled as she clung to her husband's arm. "I'm going to take your father home and ride him until he can't' walk tomorrow. Bye!" And she dragged her husband out the door.

Neji spat his drink across the table while Hinata blushed and everyone else started laughing.

"Well at least we know where she gets her drunk perverseness from" Kiba muttered. He leaned back into the corner, drink in hand and draped an arm around each of his teammates. The booth they'd picked was huge and circular, making it perfect for sitting back with your drink talking with friends. Once the couple on the dance floor returned and respective seating had all been re-arranged, Sakura looked up at Kiba.

"I know I'm going to regret this, but I have to ask. It's been bugging me since Hinata mentioned it." But what the hell is a parental sandwich?" Everyone, including the 'un out drinkable' Shino, was drunk, and any sense of propriety or embarrassment had flown out the window.

The guys looked at each other, even Naruto had at least some idea what that meant, and they burst out laughing. Kiba started to explain but was overcome with more laughter before he could make a single coherent sentence.

"Be sure you really want to know." Neji said. "Remember who you are asking."

"That's why I said I know I'm going to regret asking. But I'm curious." Sakura took another shot of sake. The other girls nodded, even Hinata who added to the question.

"And how was your mom bread?"

Another howl of laughter erupted from Kiba, and several of the buys stared at him.

"Now you really do need to explain." Shikamaru stated. "Because I'm not sure exactly- oooooooohhhhhhh. I see."

"I don't" Naruto said, scratching his head.

Kiba calmed down and stopped laughing, taking a few more drinks before answering. "Well, it's like this. A parental sandwich is when you walk in on all three of your parents together, having wild crazy sex. My mom was bread, which means she wasn't in between Hiro and Hanzo. Actually when I saw it, Hiro was in the middle."

Most of the guys blinked at the imagery, but Naruto was still confused.

"I still don't get it."

Sakura face palmed herself, having picked up on the meaning from Kiba's elaboration. Even Temari was blushing at the thought.

"Do I need to give you a better visual?" Kiba asked.

A resounding 'NO' answered him. When Naruto tried to ask again, Sakura whispered that she would explain to him later.

"So what else did you girl's do before we arrived?" Neji asked Tenten, nuzzling her hair as she leaned against him. "Other than discussing 'fantasies', what else?"

"If we go through the questions again, you guys have to do it too." Tenten answered. "You up for sharing?"

"Hmm. If you are."

"Officially note that Hyuuga Neji is drunk." Ino giggled. "He's offering to _share_ and _open up_ Who Knew Neji was a touchy feely drunk." Everyone laughed.

"I'm in." Said Naruto.

"Didn't we start with the virgin question?" Ino asked. " I think the penalty for not answering was a single shot."

"maybe it'd go faster if Non-virgin's raised their hands, and anyone who doesn't want to answer can drink." Sakura suggested.

"oh, good. Ok, non-virgins, raise your hands, no answers, take your drink." Tenten, Neji, Temari, Shikamaru and Lee raised their hands. Naruto drank a shot, causing several odd glances his way.

"Umm… the next question was who would you-"

"No it was the naked question. Remember, Temari was the only one who hadn't seen Kiba naked?" Hinata said.

"Your right. Ok who was the first non-family member of the opposite sex you saw naked. Penalty is a shot." Tenten laughed. "And all of us girls, except for Temari, saw Kiba naked first. Big surprise."

"And who did Temari see naked first?" Shikamaru asked.

"You stupid." Temari nudged him. "So now you guys have to answer."

"Tenten." Neji answered.

"Some lady Jiraiya was with. I don't know her name." Naruto said. "I just walked in on her getting up from bed."

"Ino." Both Shikamaru and Chouji said.

"I saw Tenten, and Neji." Lee added.

"Hinata in the baths." Kiba grinned.

"No one." Shino said. Everyone shot him a disbelieving look.

"Never?" Naruto asked. "I mean Jiraiya's one lady was the first one, but I've seen lots of girls naked since then."

"No, never." And he blushed.

"Wow. Ok. Then it was the who WOULD you have sex with question. Penalty was, here or was it four shots?" Ino asked.

"Three." Said Sakura.

"Hinata started last time. And last time she wussed out and drank" Temari nudged Hinata under the table. "Are you gonna spill this time around?"

"Was she completely drunk last time?" Kiba asked.

"I don't think so. I don't think she started feeling anything until she started taking about blowjobs." Tenten answered.

"I'm not drunk!" Hinata protested.

"Yes you are." Both Kiba and Shino answered back.

"No I'm not. And I _will_ answer this time." She finished her drink and set it on the table. "I _would_ have sex with Kiba and Shino." This again caused the two of them to look at each other with raised brows.

"Definitely drunk." Kiba said. "I'm not going to answer, I'll take my shots." He poured three shots and slid the bottle down.

"That is the second time you have declined to answer a sexual question." Shino said. "Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine, there's just a few things I keep to myself."

Chouji, played with the bottle, the internal debate on whether he was gin got answer or not visible on hiss face. "Ino." He muttered, passing the bottle to her.

"I'd said I WOULD have sex with either of my teammates. Note that I WOULD not that I WANT to."

"You already said who you WANT to have sex with." Tenten giggled and looked up at Neji. "It would be you."

"And it would be you." He replied back, bending down to lightly kiss her. Several 'Aww's were heard but he ignored them.

Lee proclaimed his love for his civilian girlfriend once again, but added that he found both Tenten and Sakura extremely attractive.

Naruto blushed to the roots of his hair and drank, rather than answer. When Sakura moved to do the same Ino stopped her.

"You told us last time." She chided.

"Yes well that as last time. This time, I'm drinking because I won't say it again."

"Cheater."

They finished out the circle with Temari and Shikamaru once again indicating each other, and Shino drinking.

Before they could continue with the game, the bartender came over to inform them that they were closing, and it was last call.

"We'll finish the game next time." Ino laughed. They'd each gotten one last shot before heading towards the door.

Lee left them at Ino's door, saying he had to get up early to train, and the rest of the group stumbled inside. There was a small tussle over sleeping arrangements, and finally, Neji and Tenten were curled together on the couch, Kiba and Shino had pinned Hinata, who in her drunkenness had offered to be Shino's first view of a naked girl, to the floor until she passed out. They were wrapped in several quilts. Naruto had stretched out on the floor under the chair Sakura slept in, and Chouji, Ino, Temari and Shikamaru were piled into Ino's queen sized bed, the girls in the middle.

They were all woken, with terrible hangover, at seven the next morning by Ino's father. Who, by the way, had been furious about the half nudity and gender mixing of sleeping arrangements.


End file.
